Qui Etes Vous
by sonnyus
Summary: L'histoire d'un garçon de cinq ans qui un jour de pluie fuit et rencontre un parfait inconnu qui lui propose de vivre avec lui. Pov Naruto ; Angst ; OCC ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. DARKFIC. Pédophilie, viole, drogue, perversion.


**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC. **Pédophilie, viole, drogue, perversion.

_**Info personnelle**__ : _C'est noël et à cette occasion je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. La suite se fera au mois de janvier.

_**Anecdote sympas :**_ En écrivant l'histoire j'ai découvert quatre scenarios possibles tous diffèrent.

**Index :**

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi.

_Index :_ \\\\\\\\\\ = changement de vue

WWWW= retour dans le passée, flash-back

XXXXX = avancement dans le temps.

§§§§= même moment mais ailleurs

**Qui-êtes-vous chap 1 : **

Je me présente Naruto, et malheureusement je suis un Uzumaki mais pire je suis un Namikage, fils de Minato Namikage et de Kushina Uzumaki. Ma façon de parler peut vous paraitre étonnant mais après ce que j'ai vécu, cela est normal. Pourquoi je dis cela? J'ai actuellement cinq ans et je suis couché dans mon lit, les couvertures au-dessus de la tête, je tremble de tout mon être en entendant des pas imposant dans l'escalier.

Je prie tous les dieux possibles mais à chaque fois cela ne change rien. Je sens mes yeux pleurer et mon cœur battre intensément, donnant l'impression d'exploser à chaque pas que j'entends, résonnant dans ma tête. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brutalement et je tente de ne pas bouger, fessant le mort. J'espérais qu'il penserait que je suis endormi mais mes tremblements me trahissent. Je sens la couverture glisse de sur moi, je pleure pendant qu'il m'insulte, me disant de me la fermer. Je lui demande de la pitié mais je sais déjà qu'il ne me la donnera pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

«Naruto! Naruto!»

Je cours le plus vite possible, je ne dois pas m'arrête, pas cette fois. Ma mère hurle mon nom mais je sais que ce n'est rien de plus que de la colère que j'entends. Je tourne dans l'angle et sors du magasin rapidement pour m'enfuir rapidement. Je ne veux pas m'arrête, je me souviens parfaitement de la dernière fois que je me suis perdu. Je vois un bus qui va partir, je cours vers lui en me fessant passer pour le fils d'un voyageur. Le bus part, je vois mon père et ma mère tenter d'arrêter le conducteur mais il continue sa route et c'est tant mieux.

Je regard par la vitre sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Des gens descendent et je vais finir par être tous seule. Je descends à un arrête au hasard pour me rendre compte qu'il pleut comme vache qui fais pipi. Je suis habiller très légèrement, mes vêtements ne me protéger pas de l'eau.

Je finis comme si je n'avais de vêtement, cachant mes tremblements et marchant sans vraiment me soucier de mon état actuel. Je cours le plus vite possible pour aller dans une rue adjacente. Je ne m'arrête quand je n'ai plus de souffle, courant, prenant n'importe qu'elle direction sans regarder derrière moi. Je finis par m'arrête devant une intersection.

Je glisse sur le mur en soupirant et après quelque seconde, où la pluie s'acharne sur moi, je finis par rire. C'est la deuxième fois, depuis que je suis conscient de vivre, que j'ai réussie à fuir mes parents, je suis enfin libre de ce qui m'entoure.

Je regarde le ciel pour sentir la pluie me fouetter le visage, pour moi la vraie vie commence à ce moment. Je suis rattrapé par la réalité avec mes côtes qui me font souffrir à cause de ma dernière punition. Je me les tiens, à mesure que je ris elles me font mal mais je ne m'arrête pas, je veux profiter tant que cela m'est possible.

Je me lève et finis par regarder cette embranchement qui m'est proposée. Je ne sais pas où aller, j'ai toujours choisie par rapport à la situation mais là cela m'est impossible de le faire. Je décide au hasard de choisir la gauche et part en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire maintenant. Je n'ai rien de valeur et personne ne me prendrait pour travailler. Je soupire en me disant que je suis vraiment maudit. Je ne peux aller voir la police car lors de ma dernière fuite… Ce jours- ci aussi il pleuvait.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

J'ai réussie à fuir mes parents pour la première fois en me perdant dans un marché. Au lieu de tenter de chercher mes parents, j'ai décidé de partir loin d'eux car il me fessait toujours mal. J'avais vu une fois à la télé que les policiers aidaient les gens dans le besoin. J'ai courus le plus vite possible, ne s'arrêtant sous aucun prétexte. Je priais pour que mes parents ne me retrouvent jamais. J'ai finis par tomber contre le mur d'un bâtiment à courir dans tous les sens sans jamais savoir où j'allais.

Je reste assis contre le mur à regarder les gens que me regarde sans jamais me demander si j'ai besoin d'aide. D'un coup j'entends un bruit, le bruit d'une sirène.

Je me lève rapidement en courant vers le bruit. J'espère que c'est la police, pourvue que c'est la police et que je puisse les arrêté à temps, et suis heureuse de constater que oui. Les choses ont l'air de s'arranger. Je fais des signes pour tenter de l'arrêté mais elle ne me remarque pas. Je cours après eux mais finis par glisser sur le sol et à me faire mal. Je reste à terre pendant pas mal de temps, j'ai mal partout mais surtout à la tête, pleurant que la vie soit aussi dur envers moi. Je ne lui ai rien fais. Des gens passent à côté de moi mais personne ne s'arrête.

Je soupire en tentant de me relever. Je suis libre et c'est déjà la merde. Je regarde autour de moi me frottant le coude et genou. Je boîtes jusqu'à un mur en regardant autour, tentant de savoir où peux se trouver la police.

La pluie se calme, prenant cela comme un signe, je me lève et marche dans une direction hasardeuse. Je soupire un peu et finalement j'entends encore une alarme et c'est avec joie que j'y cours pour voire le commissariat.

J'y rentre en me dépêchant, il y a un peu de monde. Je prends un numéro et vais m'assoir pour attendre mon tour, il en a du monde. Des gens qui ont l'air d'avoir peur comme moi, d'autre qui ont l'air confiant, et d'autre énerver. Je ne sais pas quand je vais passer mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure est passé et mon numéros est encore loin. Je soupire, la fatigue commence à me porter. Je n'ai pas dormis depuis plusieurs jours, pas eus le temps ou trop eus mal. Je commence à fermer les yeux doucement et me réveille en sursaut quand j'ai compris que je plongeais. Mon numéros est appeler donc j'ai dormis pendant pas mal de temps.

Je me lève rapidement pour aller voir la personne qui va s'occuper de moi. Il est étonné par mon jeune âge mais j'insiste en disant que j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Il me demande de le suivre pour m'amener dans un bureau. Je vais m'assoir après qu'on m'est demande de patienter un moment.

Je reste assis plusieurs minute à me regarde dans la glace, je ressemble à rien, j'ai froid de partout et surtout mes vêtements sont encore trempé, l'avantage c'est que c'est de l'eau de pluie cette fois. Je reste un temps indéfinissable comme ça avant qu'il se décide enfin à revenir. Il a avec lui un gobelet de chocolat qui me donne et me demande comment je vais. Je réponds à voix basse que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, prêt à commencer mon histoire mais il me coup en disant que cela va s'arranger.

Je veux bien le croire, il me fait parler de moi, demandant si j'aime bien jouer aux billes ou des conneries de ce genre. Je lui dis que je n'ai jamais joué à ces jeux. Je soupire et lui demande si je peux lui demande de l'aide. Il me répond qu'il est déjà au courant et que le problème est régler. Je suis surpris, je les savais fort mais pas à ce point.

Je leur demande comment ils ont sus. Il répond naturellement que mes parents les ont prévenus. Là je ne disais plus rien, ils les ont prévenues de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Non c'est impossible. Je demande ce qu'il leurs a dit de peur. Il remarque ma crainte et me rassure en disant qu'ils leurs ont dit que je m'étais perdue et qu'ils sont vraiment inquiet. Je m'arrête sur le champ en disant que je m'était enfuis et non perdue. J'ai besoin de leur aide mais j'ai la forte impression que je viens de faire une connerie.

Il me répond que mes parents sont vraiment inquiets. S'ils l'étaient vraiment il me traiterait autrement, c'est que je lui ai hurlé. Il sourit en me disant que les enfants sont des personne qui n'ont pas le même langage que les parents et qu'ils font souvent des bêtises, ça c'est vrai mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre que ce qu'ils ont fait est mal.

Je tente de lui dire la raison de ma présence mais la porte s'ouvre en grand et j'écarquille les yeux. Mon père est là, dans l'entrée de la porte et le regard que j'y lis est celui que j'ai toujours vu. La colère et de la haine. Il s'avance vers moi mais je réagis tous de suite en descendant et m'éloignant de lui. Je demande de l'aide au policier mais il ne comprend rien et me dis que je dois retourner avec mes parent. Mon père me regarde sans rien dire. Je hurle ce que cette homme me fais, mais me fais interrompre par le policier qui hurle qu'il en marre, que je lui casse les pieds.

« En tant que parents, ils ont tous les droit sur toi jusqu'à ta majorité!»

Voilà les mots qu'il m'a dit, je reste choqué et c'est une claque de mon père, m'ayant au passage fais tomber dû à la violence du coup, qui me réveille. Il me prend la main et me tire hors de la salle. Je réagis en voulant me débattre, au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à y perdre, mais plus à y gagner.

Il va me tuer mais je serai libre de cette vie remplie de maltraitance. Il m'en colle une pour me faire taire mais je continue de hurler pour qu'on m'aide, à me débattre comme un forcené. Mais j'ai cinq ans et lui en a vingt de plus. Il me serre le poignet à me le briser, je hurle de douleur mais ne veux pas m'arrête, j'ai passé trop de temps à rêver de ce jours pour abandonner maintenant, je ne veux pas abandonner.

Je finis dehors tirer comme un âne entendant tout ce qu'il va me faire une fois à la maison. Je n'ai plus de force, j'ai perdu tout espoir, je ne me débat plus, je reste à ne pas bouger. J'ai mal au bras car il traine un poids mort. Mais cela ne peux pas finir ainsi, je supplie n'importe quoi d'arriver et de venir m'aider. Mais personne ne viens. Je finis dans la voiture, il a enclenché la sécurité enfant pour m'empêcher de d'ouvrir la porte. Je reste donc assis, je profite des derniers moments de liberté qu'on me laisse, je vais finir avec plusieurs os casser dans le meilleur des cas, non le meilleur est que je meurs.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas que je suis dans une rue éclairé. Je me décide à aller me mettre à l'abri de cette pluie qui commence vraiment à me geler sur place. Je vais donc dans un bar, la différence de température me fait trembler pour finir par me faire du bien. Je ferme les yeux mais la voix du barman me ramène sur terre. Il demande ce que je veux. Je réponds en bégayant, il me fessant peur avec sa voix grave, que je voudrais me protéger de la pluie mais il me hurle dessus de dégagé car il ne faisait pas dans l'humanitaire.

Je sors en baissant la tête, je regarde le prochain bâtiment et me décide aussi à y aller mais même chose. Si je ne consomme pas je sors.

Je soupire en marchant un peu, tentant d'oublier le froid, ma douleur et cette pluie qui ne cesse de tomber. Je commence à sentir la bonne odeur de nourriture, je me demande quelle heure il est. Je sais que je suis partis de la maison pour 15 heure et que j'ai pris mon temps pour tenter de trouver une sortir à mon calvaire. Je marche pendant je ne sais combien de temps, la faim me tiraille, m'obligeant à m'assoir en appuyant sur mon ventre.

Je soupire un bon coup en espérant un coup de main mais autant rêver aux paradis, j'aurais plus de chance que cela se réaliste.

Après avoir fait tous l'avenue, je m'asseoir sur les trottoirs à réfléchir. Je finis par trouver mon bonheur en me mettant dans l'encadrement d'une porte d'un bâtiment fermé. Je suis encore mouiller mais moins donc c'est mieux. Ce n'est pas confortable mais mieux que si j'étais chez moi. Je commence à ferme les yeux mais un bruit me réveille, un éclair.

J'ouvre les yeux en tremblant de peur et de froid. J'aimerai tellement avoir un peu d'aide, juste une idée de ce que je pourrais faire. C'est vrai que si on regardait d'un point de vue extérieur, je suis un garçon qui à fuit le foyer de ses parents et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Un nouvel éclair me fait reculer pour me plaquer contre le mur. J'ai peur, j'ai froid et je pleure tous les larmes de mon corps. J'entends d'un coup un autre bruit, celui d'un bus qui est en train de se garer pour pouvoir prendre des passagers. Je suis sûr que c'est un signe, je me lève rapidement et cours sous la grêle. Je me prendre des coups à la tête et cela fais assez mal.

J'arrive sous l'arrêt et monte en attendant mon tour, il n'y a personne derrière moi. Une fois arrive à mon tour, je me dépêche de monter mais je me fais arrêter par le conducteur qui me demande mon titre de transport. Je lui dis que j'en ai pas, il me demande l'argent pour le payer mais je réponds que je n'ai pas d'argent en demandant si je ne peux pas passer mon tour mais il a été très clair.

« Pas de titre de transport pas de bus pour moi. »

Je regarde dehors et voyant que l'averse est plus forte d'avant, je lui demande de la charité mais il m'insulte en disant de dégager. Je regarde les passager, espérer un coup de main mais tous détourne le regard. Je soupire et m'en vais pour sortir.

«Ouf! J'ai eus peur de vous loupez!»

Un homme, qui fait deux fois ma taille, rentre rapidement dans le bus. Il valide son titre de transport en parlant avec le chauffeur.

«Quand est que qu'on part?»

Le chauffeur lui répond qu'ils partiront quand je serai descendue, ce qui lui fait attirer son regard sur moi.

«Pourquoi il doit descendre?»

Il lui répond que cela ne le concerne pas et lui ordonne, vue le ton employé, de s'assoir.

L'homme ne le calcul pas et sous son regard insistant je me dépêche de descendre mais je me fais attraper le bras et tiré. Je me raidie, l'homme me demande d'aller m'asseoir. Le chauffeur se fait remarqué, je tremble devant sa voix autoritaire et voulut descendre mais l'homme me pousse vers le fond du bus en me disant de choisir une place. Je le regarde étonner, il me sourit et me fais un signe de la tête pour me dire de me dépêcher.

Je regarde le conducteur et cette homme ne savant quoi faire. Le conducteur voulut sortir mais un coup de pied dans sa cabine l'en empêche. Il semble être en colère contre le chauffeur pourtant en passant sur moi il me sourit et me dis de me dépêcher. Je secoue la tête en partant rapidement au fond du bus sous le regard des gens. En tournant la tête vers le devant du bus, je vois l'homme parler rapidement et doucement avec le chauffeur en sortant une pièce et lui donner, il aurait payé à ma place?

Le bus démarre l'homme viens vers le fond. Les gens qu'il dépasse change de place pour aller vers le devant du bus. J'appréhende à mesure, qu'il s'avance, qu'il vienne pour me parler. Je sais pas quoi lui dire, je devrai le remercier mais cela se trouve il a une idée en tête pour avoir fait ça, personne ne faire rien sans raison.

Je prendre une grande respiration, il est en face de moi à me regarder derrière ses lunettes noir, étonnante avec le temps de dehors. Il me sourit et s'assis en face de moi. Je détourne les yeux me sentant fixer, je regarde dehors et remarque que la pluie bat son plein et je suis bien content d'être au chaud.

Je lèche mes babines pour avaler l'eau qui y coule, calmant un peu ma soiffe due à ma gorge serré. Le temps avance assez lentement et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire car je profite pleinement de ma position actuelle pour me réchauffer grandement. Mais c'est vrai que ma gorge me serre encore plus, je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant. Une fois en dehors de ce bus, où vais-je aller? Je n'ai rien et ne peux rien avoir à cause de mon âge.

Un éternuement se fait entendre, pas étonnant avec mes vêtements tremper. Je souffle dans mes mains pour me réchauffer légèrement, mes vêtements me collant le corps comme le lait de mon père.

J'entends un «à tes souhaits» qui me fais tourner la tête vers l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Il recommence à me regarder, ne m'a-t-il seulement lâché des yeux? Je l'en remercie, ce qui me vaut encore ce sourire. Il me regarde attentivement voyant que je tente de cacher mes tremblements. Il amène son sac vers lui et l'ouvre devant mes yeux.

Je le regarde étonner et curieux de savoir ce qu'il cherche. Je vois un objet en métal que je ne croyais exister que dans les films policiers ou d'action. Je regard l'objet avec des étoile dans les yeux mais il sortir autre chose.

Il croise mon regard intéressé par son boom-boom et me tend une serviette en souriant rapidement. Je le regard en demandant si c'est pour moi et il secoue la tête. Je lève ma main tremblant et prend cette objet bénis. Je le déplie rapidement pour m'essuyiez rapidement le visage et lui retend. Il secoue la tête en tapant sur le siège à côté de lui vide. Je déplie mon bras en secouant un peu la tête de peur.

Il soulève ses sourcils étonné, en secouant ses épaules. Il sourit en continuant à me regarder. Je détourne le regard encore mais ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal, c'est grâce à lui que je suis dans ce bus. D'ailleurs, je remarque que nous avons changé de ville pour être maintenant sur l'autoroute. N'ayant rien à perdre, je me lève rapidement et part pour le rejoindre seulement les déplacements du bus me font glisser pour tomber sur quelque chose de mou.

«Pas de mal?»

Je sens des bras me tenir fortement, je soulève la tête pour croiser son regard que j'imagine derrière cette paire de lunettes. Je me rends compte qu'il attend une réponse et je lui dis que je vais bien grâce à lui. Il me sourit et me pose sur le siège en hurlant au chauffeur de faire attention.

Je le regarde surpris, il vient de hurler parce que j'ai faillis me faire mal. Mes parents m'aurais laissé tomber et le seul crie qu'il pousserait serait pour moi car je n'ai pas fait attention. Le chauffeur lui répond qu'il est désolé et qu'il sera plus attention, semblant être devenue plus gentil d'un coup.

Je continue de regarde cette homme quelque seconde avant de me détourner ne pouvant supporter son regard, ayant honte de moi. Je regarde mes pieds et le remercie en lui tendant sa serviette.

Il reprend, demandant pourquoi je le remercie en me fessant sursauter pour avoir touché mon bras. Il s'excuse, en me retouchant le bras, me fessant prend une grand respiration, pour me le prendre. Je retiens rapidement ma respiration et soupire en remarquant qu'il ne fait rien de plus que m'essuyer mon membre.

Je lui explique que je le remercie pour m'avoir permis de monter dans le bus et m'avoir rattrapé. Il me demande mon autre bras et c'est avec appréhension que je m'exécute.

«Pour t'es remerciements, c'est sympas mais je ne les mérites pas. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait...»

«J'en doute car vous êtes la seule personne que j'ai croisé aujourd'hui qui ne me hurle pas de dégager de sa vue ou même qui ai pris ma défense.»

Il reste calme en regardant autours de lui, semblant les regarder avec le même regard que mes parents me lancent à chaque fois.

Il me dit que c'est que des cons dans ce cas en m'ébouriffant la tête avec la serviette doucement. Il s'attaque ensuite à mon tee-shirt mouillé en me fessant lever les bras. Je me laisse faire tant ses mouvements sont sûr et doux. Il me fait avancer le torse en passant la serviette dans mon dos et m'enveloppant avec, me demandant si j'ai plus chaud.

Je secoue la tête, c'est vrai que cela est mieux, je regarde le paysage en me disant que maintenant je devais savoir où aller. Je réfléchie en regardant le paysage, cette pluie me rappelle que dehors il fait froid et que je suis impuissant, je hais la pluie. Je souris et me dis que finalement je suis incapable de me démerder seule.

«Tu sais pas où aller?»

Je tourne mon regard vers lui qui me tend un paquet de bonbon, je le regarde étonner, il me demande si je n'ai pas faim. Je secoue la tête et pioche dedans, mordant dans un crocodile rouge. Il me repose la question de savoir si je sais où je vais. Je secoue la tête en répondant que je vais sans doute aller au terminus et d'après je vais improviser. Il secoue la tête, le bus s'arrête, des gens montent et d'autre descende.

«Madara...»

Je vois une main tendu vers moi, je regard l'homme aux lunettes et lui rendis son sourire en me présentant.

«Drôle de nom. Sa fait penser aux ramen, t'aime ce plat?»

Je secoue les épaules, je ne connais pas ce plat. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de référence culinaire. Il sourit et me dis qu'il va en faire ce soir, me demandant si je veux y goûter. J'écarquille les yeux, il m'invite à manger chez lui? Je bégaie, ce qui le fait rire, demandant pourquoi il m'invite à manger, on vient à peine de se rencontre.

«Rien qu'à te regarder on devine que tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui et que tu ne sais pas où dormir. Quant à moi, je m'ennuie à manger seul. Alors?»

Je reste bloquer sur son visage fin mais qui semble avoir traversé beaucoup d'épreuve, sur ses cheveux épais et en bataille si long qu'ils lui arrivent au bas du dos. Je réponds, avec peur et me disant que je suis complètement fou, que j'acceptais. Il sourit et me dis qu'on descendra dans une trentaine de minute, plus vu le temps. Je secoue la tête et regard sur la gauche, voyant à travers la fenêtre le paysage, du moi essaie car la brume sur les vitres m'en empêche.

Je me fais frapper l'épaule par Madara et silencieusement il me montre sa place à côté de la vitre, je lui souris et me décale à sa place et frotte la vitre pour enlever la brume de dessus.

Le paysage est sombre, je me demande comment fait le conducteur pour voire la route. Je commence à sentir mes yeux se fermer à force de voire la même chose. Je me sens bien. J'ai chaud, du moins plus d'avant, je suis sec et j'ai une promesse de repas. Je regarde Madara qui continuais à me regarde.

«Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vous promets de vous rembourser tous ces services que vous m'avez donné.»

«Pas la peine, je fais ça sans retirer aucun bénéfice.»

Je me demande si c'est vrai, personne ne fait rien sans retirer de bénéfice. Je retourne vers la fenêtre en continuant à regarder ce paysage qui commence à m'endormir et qui m'endort sans que je m'en rende compte. Je sursaute en sentant Madara me secoue l'épaule, il s'excuse en me disant que nous arrivons à destination. Je secoue la tête. Je lui rend sa serviette, il la plie et la remet dans son sac en me demandant si j'ai encore sommeil. Je secoue la tête encore dans les vapes. Le bus s'arrête et, me levant, je perds l'équilibre à cause de mes jambes cotonneuses.

C'est des bras puissant qui me rattrapent, Madara me demande de rester droit quelques secondes avant de me porter et me dire de m'accrocher. Le chauffeur demande si on descend, ce à quoi Madara répond oui en remettant son sac. Je m'accroche à lui en fermant les yeux, ses vêtements sont mouillés comme les miens et pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid. Je commence à sentir la pluie sur ma tête et serré le corps de Madara en ayant d'un coup plus froid. Il me dit que nous arrivons dans quelques minutes.

Je le sens courir, le vent et la pluie fouette mon dos. Je suis légèrement fatiguer mais la pluie m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Je souris, il me serre dans ses bras, c'est la première fois que quelque me serre dans ses bras uniquement pour me protéger.

J'entends «on arrive bientôt» de sa bouche, le bruit d'un éclair me fais serrer le cou de Madara, je sens ses bras se serrer plus fort autours de moi et qu'il court plus vite. Nous arrivons à sa maison, je vois que nous avons traversé un portail. À mesure qu'il avance, je vois un jardin et au vue du temps qu'on a mis à le traverser, trente seconde, il doit être gigantesque.

Nous arrivons sur le perron, protégé de la pluie par un toit. Il me lâche pour enlever son sac, s'agenouille pour me permettre de descendre et cherche ses clefs pendant que moi je m'appuie sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

La porte s'ouvre, on a vite fait de s'engager dans l'entrée. Madara ferme la porte, on est dans le noir le plus total. Madara tape dans ses mains trois fois et la lumière s'allume d'un coup. Je le regard surpris, c'est un drôle de système et fallait y penser. D'un coup, il pose son sac et enlève ses lunette me surprenant à me regard avec des yeux plus rouge que mon sang, et je peux vous jurer que je l'ai vu couler, puis il retire ses vêtements. Je reste choquer en me reculant mais mes jambes ne me portent plus et je tombe comme un idiot. Madara me remarque pendant qu'il enlève son pantalon.

« Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements. Tu vas finir par attraper froid.»

Il jette ses vêtement dans un panier en osier et me regard l'air d'attendre. Je me régresse doucement pour enlever mon pantalon et lui donne qu'il jette rapidement dans le panier après avoir regardé l'étiquette. Je tire sur mon tee-shirt pour me cacher le plus possible les jambes. Il me demande si j'ai un problème et c'est rapidement que je réponds non, ayant peur de devoir retourner dehors si jamais je m'opposais à sa volonté.

Je retire rapidement mon tee-shirt et lui donne. Comme le bas, il regard l'étiquette et le jette dans le panier. Il appuis sur un bouton et le panier monte puis il me regarde rapidement en me tendant la main. Il me demande de le suivre, je déglutis et obéis, n'ayant pas d'autre solution. Nous montons un escalier, au sommet il me montre une salle en disant que je devais passer en première pendant que lui va dans une autre salle. Je prends une grande respiration, après tout soit c'est ça, sois je vais dehors. Si cela se trouve il sera plus gentil que mon père.

Je tremble, mais fait un pas vers cette salle, j'ai peur mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avancer. Tremblant, je lève mon bras pour appuyer sur la poignée en fermant les yeux. J'ouvre les yeux en même temps que je soupire après avoir retenue mon souffle. C'est une salle de bain.

«Tient voilà des affaires. Ils sont un peu grand mais cela devrais te permettre d'être au chaud pendant que les autres sèchent.»

Je me retourne surpris par sa voix. Il a posé des affaires dans un bac. Il me dit que je peux profiter autant que je veux de l'eau en sortant. Je l'arrêt comprenant ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

« Je...ne...Enfin je ne...»

Je n'arrive pas à le dire, je ne sais pourquoi mais c'est très humiliant. Il me dit qu'il a compris et me demande une minute. Je serre les bras autour de mon corps pour tenter de cacher ma gêne et me réchauffer.

Il revient avec des vêtements, mais ceux-ci ont l'air d'être pour lui. Il les met dans une autre corbeille et enlève son dernier vêtement en grimpant dans la salle d'eau.

Je garde mon calme même si mes joues sont rouges de honte. J'enlève mon slip pour le jeter dans la même corbeille que lui et le rejoint dans la pièce d'eau. Il ferme la porte qui sépare la pièce d'eau de nos vêtements et me montre un tabouret en bois. Je m'assis, il me demande comment je préfère mes bains.

«Je ne sais pas, j'en ai jamais pris.»

Le surprenant par ma réponse, il soulève les sourcils et se décide de lui même à mettre le thermostat à 5. Il attend un peu et regard le dos, je n'ose imaginer sa tête à sa vue. Déjà que cela me pique quand je m'appuie dessus. Je suis recroquevillé sur moi-même, les bras entre mes jambes.

«Dis-moi si c'est bon.»

Il me mouille avec un peu d'eau le dos et me verse le sceau sur la tête quand il eut confirmation. Je sens ses mains dans mon dos pour rependre l'eau, cela me fait sursauter par son contacte chaud et les pivotements de mes blessures. Il soupire grandement se dépêchant ensuite de me savonner. Je reste inactif, tentant de garder mes tremblements et ma respiration rapide en moi mais je n'y arrive pas complément, sursautant et hurlant de douleur alors qu'il me touche les côtes.

Il retire ses mains rapidement, demandant de l'excuser. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas de sa faute en me pliant plus et mettant mes mains dessus. Il attend quelque seconde en silence et me passe le savon pour le devant.

Je me frotte entre les jambes et me lève en lui repassant le savon pour qu'il finisse avec mes fesses et mes jambes. Il s'assit à son tour pour se laver et savonner, il va très vite, n'oubliant aucun endroit. Puis il finit par se verser un sceau d'eau et me demande si je le faire moi-même.

Étonner, il le voit me tendre un sceau et c'est avec un remerciement faible que je tente de le prendre mais il est trop lourd pour moi. C'est avec son aide que j'arrive à l'amener au-dessus de ma tête. Je commence à vouloir le verser mais Madara m'en empêche en me disant de fermer les yeux. Je secoue la tête, et les fermes. Je me rends compte que c'est lui qui m'a versé le sceau mais le fait que j'ai faussement aider me donne l'impression que je l'ai fait avec un coup de main. Il me demande de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et après m'avoir bien rincer le visage, me soulève sous mon étonnement pour me mettre dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Elle est agréablement à bonne température, j'en souris pour répondre à la question de savoir comment elle est.

« Je vais m'occuper de la nourriture et des vêtements. Assis-toi pour voir si tu te fais pas engloutir... Ok relève-toi.»

Il sort de la salle d'eau me créant un courant d'air froid, je me froide les bras en pliant les jambes rapidement pour que l'eau m'arrive au menton. Madara revient rapidement avec une chaise d'eau. Il me la met dans la baignoire, et me demande de m'assoir dessus. L'eau au épaule, le siège est tenue par une ventouse en plastique et me permet me détendre les jambes, je l'en remercie.

Après avoir souris, il me dit que si j'ai un problème, je pouvais l'appeler grâce à un bouton placé à côté de la baignoire. Il sortit sur un signe de tête, il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfant au vue des derniers objets présentés. Je me demande commence cela se fait-il mais ne m'attarde pas trop dessus en étirant mes jambes et me décontractant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«Naruto... Naruto...Le dîner est prêt...»

J'émerge d'un sommeil qui m'était inconnu, je dois vraiment être fatigué et c'est ce que Madara me fait remarquer. Il me dit que les ramens sont prêt, me demandant de sortir de ce bain. Je me dépêche de sortir, guidé par mon estomac. Il rigole en me disant de faire attention car sa glisse. Je m'essuie rapidement mais pas assez bien car je me refais reprendre par Madara. Je rigole pendant qu'il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et m'aide à enfiler le tee-shirt à manche long qu'il m'a passée.

Repliant les manches pour qu'il m'arrive au poignet. Je sortis guider par un Madara qui en profite pour me montrer sa chambre, les toilette du haut, et le placard où était ranger les outils de ménage, à une bonne hauteur, ainsi que le panier de linge sale.

C'est vraiment une grand maison et j'en compliment Madara. Puis une salle attire mon attention. Je demande ce qu'il y avait dedans mais il m'a juste dis que c'était une salle sans intérêt.

Nous descendons donc et je puis voir ce que je n'avais pas vu avant. La salle à manger, la cuisine, le salon. Tout y est grand et magnifiquement décoré par des éventails rouge et blanc. Je m'assis à table sous le signe de Madara qui partit avec nos bols. Je regarde autour de moi, légèrement fatiguer mais assez conscient que Madara n'est pas n'importe qui. Il doit être très riche, je me demande ce qu'il fait, cette personne m'intéresse de plus en plus. Il revient avec nos bols remplie, à moitié pour moi et plus grand pour lui. Il s'installe à table et je voulus commencer mais je me fais taper la main qui prenait les baguettes.

« On salut les dieux d'abord après on mange.»

Je m'excuse et joint les mains comme lui. Je baisse la tête comme pour saluer mon repas et j'entends un «Itadakimasu» et le répète pour commencer à manger, c'est la première fois que je fais ça.

C'est grandement délicieux, j'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Les légumes sont si bien mijote que je les manger sans même m'en rendre compte, c'est ce que je déteste le plus. Je finis mon bol, Madara me le prend pour revenir avec remplie à rebord.

Je l'en remercie et attaque ce nouveau bol, encore un autre et encore un autre. Madara me regarde, avec ses yeux me donnant l'impression de lire en moi, qu'il sait tout ce que j'ai enduré, me régaler et me dis que j'avais un grand appétit, faut dire que c'est la première fois que je mange quelque chose de bon et à ma fin. Je lui souris en lui disant que c'est un grand cuisinier. Il me le renvoi puis me demande si je veux un dessert.

«Un quoi?!»

Demande-je étonner. J'apprends ainsi qu'il existe quelque chose après le plat chaud comme le « fromage» ou « le yaourt » ou encore « la pâtisserie ». Je secoue les épaule, ne savant quoi choisir et finalement c'est autre chose qu'il m'amène, «un fruit», c'est comme les légumes mais c'est sucré. Je mange ainsi du raisin qui est très délicieux.

Pendant que je mange Madara me pose une question d'un ton sérieux qui m'arrête net dans mon action.

«Naruto...Tu es un enfant perdue ou fuyard?»

Je relève les yeux de peur, je ne sais quoi dire. Je baisse la tête de honte en demandant ce que cela change.

« Ça change la question que je vais te poser après.»

Je soupire et c'est en sentant les larmes aux yeux que je réponds que je ne veux pas y retourner. Il me demande si c'est de ma maison que je parle et je secoue la tête. Il soupire en disant que je suis donc un fuyard ce à quoi je resecoue la tête en demandant si va prévenir la police. Il me demande si c'est ce que je veux qu'il fasse. Je secoue énergiquement la tête en disant que je ne veux pas y retourner.

« Très bien. J'ai une dernière question à te poser. Réfléchis bien avant de répondre. Veux-tu rester ici et habiter avec moi?»

Je relève les yeux étonné, allant répondre tous de suite mais il me coupe.

«C'est un dur choix que tu as à faire et faut vraiment que tu comprennes. Si jamais tu acceptes, c'est un choix permanent dont je préfère te prévenir. Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, beaucoup me traite de monstre. J'ai aussi des problème avec la justice et il est possible qu'un jour on doivent habiter dans une petit chambre d'hôtel changeant tous les jours...»

Je secoue la tête, il est très sérieux et cela me fait peur.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?»

« Tu viens de le faire. Tant qu'elle n'est pas trop personnelle...»

« Est-ce que vous avez joué un rôle? Est-ce que si je dis oui vous allez devenir méchant avec moi?»

«J'ai mauvais caractère. Mais, si tu ne fais rien contre moi, je ne vais rien changer de ce qui fait cette adulte que tu connais.»

Je le regard, je ne sais pas si me dis la vérité. Il me propose de m'héberger comme ça.

« Et qu'est que je devrai faire pour mérite un tel traitement?»

« Rien de plus que respecter les règle et m'aider dans l'entretien de la maison. Naruto, si je devais me qualifier d'un adjectif, je dirais que je suis un homme d'honneur. Si tu respectes les règle tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.»

« C'est aussi ce que dirai mon père, qu'il n'a rien fait de plus que me punir parce que j'ai enfreint ses règles.»

Il me regard et me demande s'il s'est arrêté aux coups d'une voix qui se veut calmer, peut être froide.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

«Papa Pitié!»

Je sens des douleurs aiguës dans le ventre, je continue de le supplier d'arrêter mais il continue me frappe le ventre à coup de pied. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela, il dit que je n'ai pas dit bonjour quand il est rentré à la maison, que je lui manque de respect. Qu'il me nourrit et m'héberger et que je dois lui en montrer. Je pleure en sentant une bille remonter mais je la retiens. Ses coup deviens plus puissant, il ne m'entend plus et pour cause je me retiens de vomir, je prie tous les dieux de m'aider même ma mère mais je sais que elle ne viendrait que pour assister au spectacle, rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu si ce n'est pas à son goût. Je sens le coup de pied de trop qui me fait hurler et tousser. Ma bile est remontée sur ses chaussures. Il me toise, je tousse en m'excusant.

«Nettoie!»

Je tente de me relève mais mon ventre me fait trop mal, je décidé de ramper mais je me prends un coup de pied dans le dos.

«Avec ta langue...»

Je le regarde surpris, les yeux rouge le fixant, il me hurle de me dépêché car il perd patience. Je lui demande de ne pas faire ça, que je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il vaudra mais pas ça. Il m'attrape par les cheveux. Je hurle de douleur, au ventre mais aussi au crâne, il frappe la tête contre mon lit avant de me jeter dessus. Je suis dans le brouillard mais je vois bien qu'il déboucle sa ceinture pour baisser son pantalon.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me sens pris dans des bras, me fessant doucement plaquer la tête contre une épaule où je n'arrête pas de répéter que je ne veux pas y retourner. Il me dit de me lâcher, que cela me fera le plus grand bien.

« Je ne leurs ai rien fait... Je ne veux pas y retourner... Je préfère mourir que d'y retourné...»

J'entends un chut et me disant qu'il ne faut pas que je pense ça. En pleurant je relève la tête et demande à Madara s'il me promet de ne jamais me faire ça. Et c'est sérieusement qu'il me promet qu'il ne le fera jamais et qu'il me protégera de lui.

J'aimerais tellement que cela soit possible. Je lui demande c'est quoi ses règles et il me remet sur son épaule en me disant qu'on verra plus tard. Mais je me repousse et lui demande sérieusement. Il me regarde autant sérieusement en demandant si je suis sûr, je confirme. Il s'éloigne de moi en s'agenouillant.

«Tu discutes aucun ordre sauf si je te demande ton avis...»

Je secoue la tête en disant que je suis très obéissant en générale.

«Tu ne sors pas de la propriété sans moi ou un ami de ma connaissance qui a tout ma confiance.»

Je renifle ce qui me vaut un mouchoir sous le nez et l'ordre de me moucher, ce que je fis. Puis je lui dis que je ne serais où aller à part ici. Puis viens la dernière règle que je devais respecter.

«Tu ne poses pas de question sur ma vie privé. Tous ce que tu dois savoir, je te le dirais en temps et en heures. Bien sûr tu peux me poser des questions mais si c'est trop personnel, je te dirais «troisième règle» et tu ne devras pas insister.»

«Je promets de ne pas vous posez de question trop indiscret... Et je respecterais tous les autre règle que vous me direz.»

«Dans ce cas il faudrait te trouver un nom...Prouvant que tu début une nouvelle vie...Kyūbi ça te vas?»

Je reste sans voix, changer mon nom pour tout recommencer, en plus il en a même trouvé un pour moi. Je secoue la tête et cela le fait sourire.

«Voilà qui est régler. Kyūbi tu finis ton raisin et après tu vas te coucher, cette journée t'a assez malmenée.»

Je secoue la tête en me dépêchant de finir mon dessert tellement mes yeux se ferment. À telle point que je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être mis au lit, pourtant j'y suis. Il fait nuit total, la pluie continue de tomber, la chambre est illuminer par des éclairs. Et Madara se trouve à côté de moi accroupi, me regarder dormir.

«Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de moi je suis en bas. Je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher de toute façon.»

Je sens des lèvres humides sur mon front et plonge dans un profond sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXX

«Non...non... Aidez-moi... Je ne veux pas revenir... Je veux pas revenir...»

Je sens des bras m'entourer, je sursaute terrifier. J'entends un chut, que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Je reconnais la voix de Madara, preuve que je n'ai pas rêvé, je me suis vraiment enfuit et même plus.

«Tout va bien Kyūbi. Tu es en sécurité.»

J'ai changé de nom et suis maintenant sous la protection de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me rendors sous son ordre, sentant ses bras me serre contre son torse nu et un trucs mouillé sur ma nuque suivis par sa respiration calme et serein. Cela me fit ouvrir les yeux quelque seconde, fessant resurgir de mauvais souvenir. Je tremble, il pense que j'ai froid, il me rabat la couverture sur mes épaules. Je ne dois pas avoir peur, il ne me fera rien. Il a promis qu'il ne me fera jamais rien et qu'il me protégerait.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par sa respiration, son odeur se dégageant de ses bras, sa chaleur et surtout par le bruit de la pluie dehors qui me rappelle que je suis au sec et accentue mon bien être et ma certitude d'être en sécurité.

_À suivre_

Joyeux noël ! ^o^


End file.
